Wrong Side of the Coin
by magiknight
Summary: Spelling fix. Love, Hate, what happens if passion comes from the wrong side of the coin? One Shot.


A/N: Just a spelling fix as I go through old stories to pick up where I left off. YES, Retold has a chapter coming!

"You have no Power over me"

The old adage, love and hate, different sides to the same coin. A young woman sat in front of her mirror pondering the truth of this. When she had first met her love she felt fear. It had coiled in her stomach, aching and dark. He shouldn't have been there at all. A tall blonde nightmare pulled out of her fairy tales. No kind and charming prince was this. No this man was a true fairy tale, cruel , promises of violence laced adventure where Cinderella's coach leaves a trail of blood from here to happily ever after. He shouldn't exist right? Monsters aren't real, are they? She had read many other stories, made countless other wishes, none of those had come true. She couldn't have known. It wasn't fair!

He took her brother and left her to wither away in his Labyrinth. She resented him then, it met the fear and merged, creating a white hot rage. Pure hate, intensified by each mocking smirk. How he seemed to love the taunting, laughing at her misfortunes. And when he turned the clock forward ! He wasn't fair! Her fairy tale king was not supposed to torture her so.

Then the dance. Is this what it feels like to be in love? Mornings of gold and valentines evenings. Her whole world had been narrowed to one moment in time. His arms held her like she was precious. She felt love. It consumed the darkness and radiated through out her whole being. She loved this cruel man and yet, for her brothers sake, she walked away.

" I wish the goblin king was here, right now"

--

"You have no power over me"

When he first saw her trembling and afraid in her bed room, it was as it should be. The child showing proper fear of his imposing presence, his due respect. He was frightening after all. He showed her the crystal. Offered her dreams, a chance to be ensnared in it, losing herself to reality to exist only in the dream. What he doesn't tell her might hurt her. The first time she surprised him, turning down what a foolish child should have jump at unwittingly. Such delicious fear, he could smell it on her. It rolled over his tongue like a thick honey. He could love the taste of this girl.

He was pleased. Pointing out over his vast kingdom he could tell from the determined spark in her eye that it would be great fun. It had been too long since the last believer had made a wish, even longer still since the last person accepted the challenge of his labyrinth. He would enjoy this new game. Maybe when she lost he would let her wander always in the dangerous twists and turns of his mighty playground, forever his toy to play with.

Shock. How on earth can this spoiled child be so close to the end? How can this petulant girl make it this far? Bemoaning her fate with every other breath, crying over the fairness she wouldn't find with in his land, daring to defy him. He had throw curves at her every chance .. but she manages to keep trudging forward. Drastic measures must be taken. Holding out his palm a crystal forms, slowly melting away until all he has is one beautiful, perfect, peach.

This was not how the dream should go. She was supposed to fall for his charm, dance the night away in his arms until time ran out and she forgot everything. He watched her searching the room for him. Tried to deny the beating of his heart as she found him. The half smile forming on his lips as she flowed into the dance willingly. Holding her close, breathing her in. Maybe he won't leave her to the labyrinth. She could prove much more amusing in his castle. Young and innocent, there are so many dances he could spend an eternity teaching her. Then she broke free. The pure lust in his eyes shocking her out of the dream. He watched her run, resisting the hunters instinct to pounce on his prey. This strong woman-child had resisted yet another trap. She would be his love. Her heart is his.

He offered her his heart, his soul. He offered his kingdom as she ruled by his side. Forever, an unending rule of the two most beautiful and cruel creatures he had ever met in his long unnatural life. Then the unthinkable happened.. that mere mortal flung it all back in his teeth. She said the words of power. Daring to turn her back on him and his love, leaving his precious kingdom shattered and broken. Fury. It swallowed his love. Taking it to heights that only hate can know. She would pay.

Then he heard it. A whispered wish. The sweet breath he would recognize any where.

" I wish the goblin king was here, right now"

--

He didn't appear in a flash of wings and magic this time.. One minute she was alone and the next he was there. Watching. Waiting. The silence was thick as their eyes met and he just kept waiting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was giving up. I was young and foolish." She wanted to cry but didn't. She waited. Nothing. "I know it sounds pathetic and weak. Words that are said every day as an excuse, but i truly regret my actions."

"And you have called me here why?" This was the cruel beauty he had longed for? "

" I wish to make a bargain with the devil so to speak. I have something to offer you, you have something I want.", Sarah said this with a tremble in her lips. Drawing on every bit of bravery she had shown during the labyrinth she whispered her need. " A kiss, I offer you my heart for a kiss."

She saw the fire in his eyes, the passion, it wanted to consume her. She wanted to burn in his gaze. He came forward and fist in hair pulled her head back with a savage jerk of his wrist. "Agreed" He slammed his mouth over hers in a bruising kiss, tenderness wasn't even offered. With teeth and tongue he owned her. This wasn't right! There was no love in this embrace, but she saw the passion, she was confused at first.

There was a sharp pain in her chest, she began to lose consciousness, The last thing she saw as she slipped out of this world into the next, Jareth standing before her, holding her heart in his bloody hand. Too late she realized his passion was from the wrong side of the coin.

"I believe this is mine." In a triumphant show of glitter and magic he disappeared, leaving the empty shell of a girl bleeding on her bedroom floor.

There is a castle beyond a goblin city. There is a king who is both beautiful and cruel. There next to him on his throne is a heart encased in glass, ruling beside him forever.

Where he lived happily ever after.


End file.
